Uma vez mais
by angely4ever
Summary: Angelus foi um assassino, até ao dia em que a conheceu. Porém, por infortúnio do destino, ela foi.lhe tirada. Um século depois Angelus, agora Angel, encontra uma jovem igual àquela que amou. Quem é ela? Qual a razão da semelhança? leiam e comentem!


_**Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade**_

O meu nome é Angelus, o vampiro. Todos aqueles que me conheceram e sobreviveram para contar a história chamaram-me "O Demónio com o rosto de Anjo" ou então "Angelus, o do rosto angelical". Durante quase cem anos aterrorizei toda a Europa, oferecendo uma morte brutal a todos aqueles que conheci. Mas, uma noite, por ironia do destino, tudo isso mudou.

A noite arrastava-se lentamente. Os minutos quase pareciam horas naquela escuridão. Nada, nem uma sombra se movia. Não sei quanto tempo caminhei sozinho, oculto na noite sombria. O meu estômago reclamava e eu estava a ficar particularmente frustrado por não encontrar nada para comer.

Comecei a andar ás cegas, sem saber para onde ia. Quando dei por mim, tinha entrado num pequeno jardim. Era um espaço simples, com alguns arbustos repletos de rosas, umas quantas árvores, uma fonte seca no centro e um ou dois bancos de pedra cinzenta. Não estava com disposição para ficar ali muito tempo. Dei meia volta para me vir embora. Foi então que reparei que não estava só.

Ao fundo do jardim, sentada muito quieta num dos bancos de pedra, estava uma rapariga. O meu primeiro pensamento foi para a óptima oportunidade de acalmar a fome que ali me era apresentada. Aproximei-me calmamente para a observar melhor. Pisei propositadamente um raminho seco para que ela reparasse em mim. Ao contrário do que esperava, ela voltou-se e encarou-me com uma calma que me deixou mortificado. Era quase como se estivesse à minha espera. Ao aproximar-me mais da jovem, consegui finalmente ver o seu aspecto.

Era uma rapariga ainda muito jovem, quase parecia uma criança. Não devia ter mais do que quinze anos. Tinha uns olhos verdes espantosos, penetrantes, cujo brilho quase me gelou o sangue nas veias. A face, pálida sob o luar, estava emoldurada por cabelos da cor do fogo, que faziam um contraste espantoso com a escuridão que a envolvia. Estava vestida com muita simplicidade, com um vestido branco e um pequeno xaile azul. Parecia um pequeno anjo.

A jovem sorria. Perguntei-me o que faria ela ali sozinha. Por um momento, a curiosidade fez-me perder a fome. Quem era ela? Quem era aquela criatura, aquele anjo que tinha aparecido tão de repente e parecia iluminar aquele triste jardim sombrio apenas com a sua presença

A rapariga fez-me sinal para me sentar ao lado dela. Assim o fiz.

- Como te chamas? – a pergunta saí-me da boca mal me sentei.

A jovem sorriu novamente:

- Angela – a voz dela era calma e amável, tão doce que, por breves instantes, me senti como se estivesse a sonhar.

Fiquei calado, a pensar na semelhança do nome dela com o meu. Estava tão embrenhado nos meus pensamentos que estremeci sobressaltado quando Angela, muito suavemente, me tocou na mão.

- Por favor, diz-me o teu nome.

Não tinha a menor intenção de lhe revelar o meu nome, por isso disse-lhe o primeiro que me veio à cabeça:

- Henry. O meu nome é Henry.

Um brilho travesso assomou nos seus olhos claros e percebi que ela, de alguma forma, soube que eu estava a mentir. No entanto, como ela não comentou nada, optei por lhe continuar a mentir acerca da minha identidade. Tentei desviar o assunto e perguntei-lhe o que fazia ali. Angela continuou a sorrir e riu-se suavemente antes de responder.

- Venho aqui quase todas as noites. É um bom lugar para pensarmos naquilo que fazemos e para meditar.

Perguntei a mim mesmo no que pensaria aquela criatura quando estava naquele lugar. Aquele jardim dava-me arrepios e não me parecia um grande local para meditar fosse no que fosse. Não consegui evitar um comentário trocista:

- Não me parece que uma rapariguinha como tu tenha assim tanto em que pensar.

Por momentos, pensei que Angela tinha ficado ofendida com o meu comentário, mas ela nem pestanejou.

- Os teus pais sabem que estás aqui?

- Não. Fujo pela janela do meu quarto. Eles estão a dormir quando venho para aqui.

Acabei por sorrir, relembrando a minha própria infância e as noites em que fugia pela janela do meu quarto para ir brincar com outros rapazes. De súbito, apercebi-me de como essa infância estava distante e senti uma tristeza repentina apoderar-se do meu coração de demónio, algo que não acontecia havia muitos anos.

- Estás bem? – Angela, muito docemente, pousou novamente a sua mão na minha.

Aquele contacto tão próximo fez-me esquecer quase completamente o monstro em que me tinha tornado.

- Pareces tão triste... – um lampejo de piedade passou pelos olhos de Angela – Onde está a tua família?

Um sentimento horrível de culpa invadiu-me, o que me parecia impossível. Os vampiros não sentem culpa, disse para mim mesmo, eu sou um demónio, eu deveria matar esta rapariga imediatamente e saciar a minha fome. Porém, contrariei-me a mim mesmo e respondi-lhe:

- Morreram, há muitos anos.

Angela continuou a apertar-me a mão. Estávamos agora tão próximos que quase sentia o calor do corpo humano dela. Por momentos senti o sangue fresco e jovem a correr-lhe pelas veias. Afastei-me imediatamente.

- Não deverias falar assim comigo. Eu não mereço a tua piedade. Eu não passo de um monstro.

A jovem fitou-me, confusa, mas sempre calma.

- Não deverias falar assim de ti mesmo. Se fizeste algo de errado hás-de ser perdoado, tenho a certeza.

Não a encarei naquele momento. Suavemente ela obrigou-me a olhá-la nos olhos. Aqueles olhos tão misteriosos quanto sedutores.

- Sabes, todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade.

O meu coração parecia chorar dentro do meu peito ao ouvir as palavras de Angela.

- Achas mesmo? Achas que todos podem ter uma segunda oportunidade, independentemente dos erros que cometeram? Acreditas realmente que as pessoas podem mudar?

A jovem assentiu e voltou a sorrir meigamente.

- Tu tens medo, não tens? Tens medo daquilo em que te tornaste

Aquelas palavras quase me fizeram rir. Eu era um dos vampiros mais cruéis de sempre. Não tinha medo de nada.

- Medo? – repeti a palavra quase como se contasse uma anedota.

Ela não pareceu reparar no meu tom trocista

- Escuta-me – o tom grave que a voz dela tinha adquirido fez-me perder a vontade de rir – O homem mais forte não é aquele que possui mais força e poder. O mais forte é aquele que aguenta, com firmeza, a solidão, a verdade e a dor. E tu vais conseguir fazê-lo.

Dito isto, levantou-se e preparou-se para se ir embora. No último momento, voltou-se e encarou-me pela última vez.

- O medo não é sinal de covardia. Não o enfrentar é que é. Adeus, Henry. Gostei de te conhecer.

Sorriu e foi-se embora, sem se voltar uma única vez. À medida que a via desaparecer, pressenti que aquela não seria a última vez que nos encontraríamos.

Fiquei ainda uns momentos naquele lugar solitário. A pensar nela. No que ela me tinha dito. De um modo ou de outro, aquela estranha criatura tinha-me demonstrado que eu podia mudar. Ela nunca chegou a saber o meu verdadeiro nome, nem quais as minhas intenções. Ou até mesmo o demónio que eu era. Mas, com ela, eu tinha aprendido uma lição importante. Aprendi que todos merecem uma nova oportunidade para uma nova mudança. Prometi a mim mesmo aproveitar o que aquele anjo me tinha ensinado.

Sorri para mim mesmo e guardei a imagem da minha pequena Angela no meu coração negro. Levantei-me e observei aquele lugar pela última vez. Parti com um sorriso nos lábios. E, no meio daquele silêncio espectral, o meu estômago resmungou de fome.

Angelus

" Medo não é sinal de covardia, não o enfrentar é que é"


End file.
